When I Saw Him I Knew
by Kogan4ever
Summary: What happens when Kendall's dream begin to happen to him while he is awake.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is a third story I think I may work on. But on want the readers opinions, if you guys think this is a good start to a good story I'll continue it, but if you guys don't like it or have any problems with it let me know and I'll take it down.**

**When I Saw Him I Knew**

**Chapter 1 There He Is**

Beep...Beep...Beep, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I pressed the snooze button wanting a few more minutes of sleep, untill my mon called for me. "Kendall honey get up or you'll be late for school."

"I'll be down in a minute mom" I yelled back to her.

I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror I had above it. My blonde hair was dishevled and I still had the look of sleep on my face. I decided I might aswell take a shower before breakfast. As I let the water get warm enough, I stripped from my clothes and steped in, letting the warm water was over me.

My mind still wasn't fully awake yet, I keep thinking about the dream I had. I've been having the same dream for almost the past month now. It was always the same, it involved me being in complete darkness crying my eyes out. Then I would hear a voice from now where telling me I would be ok. Then I would feel a hands gripping my shoulders, and when I open my eyes the darkness is gone. Now I am in a room of light, and kneeling infront of me, would be a boy about my age, short brown hair spiked near the front, chocolate brown eyes, but for some reason my eyes were always drawn to his smile. The dream would always end when he would lean foward and place a kiss on my cheek. I had no idea what any of it meant.

As I shut the water off, I brought my hand to my cheek and sighed. I got dressed and headed down stairs, I could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs cooking. My mom was standing behind the stove, and my sister Katie was sitting at the table eating.

"Morning mom, morning Katie" I said flashing them a smile.

"Good morning sweetie" my mom said as she laid a plate in front of me. "Any planes for after school taday?" she asked me.

"Probably just hanging out with James and Carlos" I heard Katie chuckle from the other side of the table.

"Whats so funny?" I asked her giving her a glare.

"Nothing, it's just you need to get more friends. If you keep hanging out with just those two, people might start to think somethings up with you three."

I looked down at my plate and poked at my eggs with my fork. I may have never told them, but at times I think they may actually suspect that I am gay.

"Thats enough Katie, leave your brother alone. His friends are very nice, and if I remember you seemed to have a little crush on James" this was my turn to laugh now. When James was around Katie did try to hang around with us, and now she was turning a light shade if red.

We continued to eat our breakfast, when we heard a knock on the door. My mom got up and answered the door, when she came back into the kitchen James was following behind her. "Would you like anything to eat James?" my mom asked him.

"No thanks mama Knight, I just came by to pick up Kendall and Carlos is waiting out in the car." James told her.

"I'm ready" I said as I placed my plate in the sink. I walked over and gave my mom a kiss good bye.

"See you later Mrs. Knight, bye Katie" James said as we walked out the door. I looked over my shoulder to wave bye, and I swear Katie was blushing.

"Dude whats with your sister?"James asked, I only shrugged my shoulder, and silently laughed to myself.

"Hey Kendall, whats up?" I heard Carlos from the back seat. i steped up to the window and gave him a high five.

When James, and I were in the car he started the ignition and we headed out. I rested my head agains the head rest. "You good dude?" We were stopped at a red light.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get alot of sleep is all" I told them

"Was it the dream again?" Carlos asked from the back seat. Carlos and James were the only ones that knew about my dream, hell they were the only ones that knew about me. It is frustrating at times that they know, but I know they are only trying to help, and I am thankfull for them.

"Yeah, i've been having it for almost a month now and it never changes. It's always the same place, the same guy the same everything." I said rubbing my cheek, remembering how the dream always ended. "It's not the dream itself that always wakes me up, it's the fact of why. I wake up and I can't stop thinking about it, and then I can't get back to sleep. It's driving me crazy."

"Maby it's trying to tell you something" I was surprised by Carlos' thought about the dream. "Think about it, you've been having the same dream for a month, and it never changes, maby it's the dream telling you that thats your man."

"Wow! Carlos man that was deep" James and I broke out into a laughing fit as we pulled into the school parking lot. We stepped out of the car and made our way to the doors.

"See ya guys later" Carlos said almost running into the metal doors.

James placed his hand on my shoulder "just relax dude, you'll figure this out." I thanked him as we made our way inside.

I made my way over to my locker and put the combo in. I had gotten my stuff for first period class math, great. "Hey hows it going Kendall?" A blonde girl said as she pressed he back to the locker next to mine.

"Damn Jo, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, so hows it going, you've been looking a little sickley these last few days.'' She said taking note of the bags under my eyes.

"Yeah i'm fine, just tired is all.''

"Why whats wrong, have you been having night..." she was cut off when something slamed into my locker door. We looked down and saw some guy on his hand and knees picking stuff up and putting back into his bag. Sorry he kept saying over and over, something about this guy's voice was making my ears ring. He stood up and apologized again then sprinted away from us.

"Must be a new kid, huh Kendall?" Jo said elbowing my side, but I wasn't paying her any attention. I was to busy watching the guy running from me. "Kendall" she said grabbing my shoulder and shook me a little.

"Huh, what, did you say something?"

"You sure your fine, you kinda spaced out there for a minute." She looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah i'm good, just thinking I guess." I told her.

"OK" she said not completley convinced, she looked at her watch. "Crap I have to go, if i'm late again Mr. Rocque will give me a weeks detention" I watched as Jo ran to class _that girl never gets to class on time, _I thought to myself. I stepped foward and my foot slid on something, I noticed I had stepped on someones folder. I opened it to see if it had any papers with any ones name on it. The only things inside were a school map and a class schedual _I guess that kid was new._ I looked at the name on the schedual, the name **Logan Mitchell **was written in bold. I read the name and for some reason Carlos' words came back to my head _maby the dream was trying to tell you, that this is your man._

The schedual showed he had algebra, room 125, like me. I figured I might as well give him his stuff back. Hopefully he remembers which class he has first, I made it to class just as the late bell rang. "Good morning class, please pass up last night assignment" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Good, ok so today we will be working on areas and perimeters." About ten minutes into the class there was a knock on the door. "Can I help you?" Mrs. Collins asked nicley. "Sorry to bother you, but i'm new and in this class."

"You know your late, right." Mrs. Collins crossed her arms.

"I know i'm sorry I lost my schedual and map, and had to go all the way back to the office for another." The same guy Jo and I saw before walked in, I couldn't belive what I saw when he walked in. He had short brown hair spiked near the front, chocolate brown eyes, and a beautiul smile.

"Everyone this is Logan Mitchell, he'll be joining us for the rest of the year. So Logan why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Knight over there." She said pointing to me.

He started making his way through the aisle of chairs, and took the emptey sat next to me. "Hey it's you again" Logan said as he smiled at me. That smile, that smile is what made my heart melt in my dream, and for some reason it's doing it to me now.

**So like I said give me a yes or a no on if I should keep this one going. But if you vote yes there is no guarantee on how fast each update will come.**


	2. Voice

**Well I'm back with another chapter. Let me apologize now for the long wait, with work and school I had to drop almost everything else, unless it involved studying. Let me tell you now anyone going to study cardiology it is HARD! =) Anyway again I apologize for the wait, and I'm not even sure if this chapter really makes up for anything. It's more of a filler than anything else. FYI I updated all three of my stories, but I think the updates are kind of shitty.**

**Chapter 2: Voice**

"Hey it's you again" Logan said as he smiled at me. That smile, that smile is what made my heart melt in my dream, and for some reason it's doing it to me now.

I shook my head of my thoughts, "yeah hey hows it going. I uh didn't get a chance to introduse myself before when you ran from me I'm Kendall, Kendall Knight" I put my hand out for him to shake. When he grabed my hand I felt a charge run up my body, that sent a shiver down my spine. I noticed Logan blushing a little, but shruged it off to embarasment.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was in kind of a rush to find the classroom, when I noticed I lost my school map." Thats when i remembered I still had his folder, I pulled it out from my desk and handed it to him. "Maybe next time make sure you have everything, before you run from me" I gave him a small wink as I handed him the folder. He blushed again and my mouth started to go dry, he went to say something when Mrs. Collins had come over.

"Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Knight as much as I like new students making friends, please do it after my class." We both nodded as Mrs. Collins went back to the front of the class. I sighed in relief when class was finnaly over. I walked over next to Logan, "what class do you have next?" I asked him.

He looked at his schedual "I have choir next, with Mr. Rocque." I almost started jumping up and down.

"Great you have the same class as me and my other friends, you can sit with us." I told him with a proud smile on my face. "Come on we don't want to be late now, do we?" I showed him the quickest way to the choir room. When we got there Carlos, and James were allready sitting in our group. "Hey guys hows it going? Guys this is Logan, Logan this is Carlos, and James" I told him pointing to my two friends.

"Hi Logan hows it hangin" Carlos said waving a Logan

"So your the new kid Jo told me about. How was your first day so far?" James asked

"So far, so good" Logan said as he took a seat and I sat down next to him.

"Ok everyone, the sooner we get this started, the sooner we can leave" Mr. Rocque basicly bellowed, as he stomped into the room. He looked around the room like he always did to make sure everyone was here, like he did everyday. "Who are you?" he said pointing at Logan.

"Um, I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell sir" Logan said in a shy manner.

"Thats right the new voice" thats what Mr. Rocque calles every new kid in the class voice. "Well don't just sit there, up here." Mr. Rocque pointed to the stage area in the front of the room. Logan stood up and walked over to the big man. "Every new voice I get, they must sing one soloon their first day, so go ahead."

Logan looked around the room nervously, this is one thing I didn't like, makeing someone new sing by themselfs for the first time, when they are nervouse enough to begin with. Logan's eyes started to move around and when I saw those beautiful brown, eyes stop on me I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He took a deep breath and started.

**Young and full of running**

**tell me where is that taking me**

**just a great figure eight**

**or a tiny infinite**

I couldn't beleive what I was hearing, first of all edge of desire was one of my favorite songs. Logan's voice was completely perfect when he sang. Everyone else in the room went quiet as he went on.

**love is really nothing**

**but a dream that keeps waking me**

**for all of my trying**

**we still end up dying**

**how can it be?**

**don't say a word**

**just come over and lie here with me**

**cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see**

"He's really good" James said whispering in my ear. I wasn't even paying James any attention at all. All of it was on Logan, our eyes never seperating, my smile never leaving my face, and my heart wouldn't stop racing.

**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe**

**there I just said it**

**I'm scared you'll forget about me**

**so young and full of running**

**all the way to the edge of desire**

**steady my breathing**

**silently screaming**

**I have to have you now**

"Thats enough Mr. Mitchell" Mr. Rocque said. I wanted to punch him for stoping Logan he was perfect. "So what did you think class, any good?" Rocque asked. Everything was quiet and it looked like Logan was going to cry. So I did what I knew everyone wanted to do, but was to nervous to do. I stood up and started clapping and whistling like an idiot. James, and Carlos joing in to, with Carlos shouting "encore, encore." Everyone else including Mr. Rocque stood and started clapping to. "Very good Mr. Mitchell, you can take you seat now. See class I don't let any hacks into my choir." As Long made his way back over, the people he passed gave him high fives and words of encouragment.

"Nice job Logan" Carlos patted his shoulder as he took his seat.

"Yeah allmost as good as me" James told him giving him a high five.

"Okay" he smiled at James "what did you think Kendall?" he asked me.

"What do I think?" he nodded his head. I put my arm around his shoulder and felt that surge again, I looked over at James, and Carlos. "I think we found a fourth member for our group."

"Thats a great idea Kendall" James said

"Wait what group?" Logan asked

"You see Mr. Rocque put us in groups of four, to write and sing a song as a group infront of the class, but untill you came along we only had nineteen students. So there was four groups of four, then the three of us and now you." I told him

"You really want me in you group?" he asked kind of shyly. The three of us nodded.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Rocque also knows someone in music production. He told us that the best song, the group will preform in front of the school, and based on their reaction hes going to send the song out to his friend." Carlos pointed out rather loudly.

"Thats right Carlos, so why don't all the groups start working on their songs. Remember you have six weeks left." Mr. Rocque told the class.

"So what do you say, want to join our group? Please" I gave gave him my best puppy dog face.

"How could I say no to that face. I'm in" He said with a grin.

"Yes" I sort of yelled and pulled him into a hug. This time when I touched him the surge made my body almost go numb in a good way. "Um Kendall you can let go now" Logan said

I pulled back with a blush on my face this time. "Sorry, so what do you say we get started" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Sure" he smiled at me, and again my heart melted to his smile, the same smile I always see in my dreams.

**Like I said this was just a something for you guys as an apology for the wait right now it's hard for me to put anything up right now, but I'll try my best. I hope this was a little entertaining for you.**


End file.
